Strawberry Tears
by Pure Lies
Summary: What do you do when you love someone but are clueless to the fact that you are destined to be together? You suppress it to protect each other's feelings. YURI. YAOI. Mostly Mira. A lot of Taito, some Jyoushiro, and TAKARI! YAY
1. Code Blue

Disclaimer : I DO NOT own Digimon! If I did, I would've kept making the originals and the V2s keep protecting the Digital world till the tender age of….562 Enjoy the Story!

***This story contains gay couples. Don't like? Don't read. Simple as that.***

"Mimi! Mimi!"

"Oh hey Sor!"

"My mom's going out to a conference tonight, wanna have a girls night like we used to?"

"Sounds great! School has been swamping both of us, and I miss my best friend!"

"Aww Meems, I missed you too! Stupid biology teacher gave us a stupid lab report to do and I didn't finish it till last night!"

"I know what you mean! English has been full of book reports and essays for me, IT'S STARTING TO GIVE ME WRINKLES!"

"That's the Mimi I know and love!" Sora smiles "So it's a deal?"

"Definitely! I'll come to your house at around 5, sound good?"

"Sure! Why not make it a sleep-over while we're at it?"

"I don't see why not. It's Friday and were both Homework free, so it's settled! I'll go home, pack, then meet you at your house."

"Sounds Good! I'll see you later Meems!"

"See ya, Sora!"

While Sora was walking away, her words replayed in her head...

"That's the Mimi we all know and love..."

Tears started to well up in her eyes

Love...that was her crest right? She should've understood it more than most other people but right now, it's the source of her confusion.

If only she could tell Mimi how much more that sentence meant to Sora. But she can't. She might humiliate them both and lose her best friend.

'Friend...'

"Wait a minute, it's not just love stopping me, it's friendship too! I care about Mimi too much to risk her feelings and the friendship we've both worked so hard to establish and maintain, all for my happiness. I could ruin everything if I told her how I felt. Hmm...Friendship..."

Sudden realization hit Sora like a bullet train.


	2. Code Orange

THIS CHAPTER IS HORRIBLY SMALL! IM SORRY DXXX

But No worries, Chapter 3 is pretty lengthy!

DISCLAMER:

Don't own Digimon *cries*

"Mimi! Mimi!"

"Oh hey Sor!"

"My mom's going out to a conference tonight, wanna have a girls night like we used to?"

"Sounds great! School has been swamping both of us, and I miss my best friend!"

"Aww Meems, I missed you too! Stupid biology teacher gave us a stupid lab report to do and I didn't finish it till last night!"

"I know what you mean! English has been full of book reports and essays for me, IT'S STARTING TO GIVE ME WRINKLES!"

"That's the Mimi I know and love!" Sora smiles "So it's a deal?"

"Definitely! I'll come to your house at around 5, sound good?"

"Sure! Why not make it a sleep-over while we're at it?"

"I don't see why not. It's Friday and were both Homework free, so it's settled! I'll go home, pack, then meet you at your house."

"Sounds Good! I'll see you later Meems!"

"See ya, Sora!"

'_The Mimi we all know and love...'_

"Oh Sora, if only you knew how much it hurt me to hear you say that, knowing you'll never love me the way I love you."

Tears spilled down her cheeks as she held a fist o her heart.

"Why am I so scared to tell Sora how I feel? I want... No, I NEED to conquer this fear! What's the opposite of having fear? Having courage! Courage... That's it!"


	3. Victory!

Disclaimer:

Digimon is not mine. This is tedious!

* * *

><p>"Yeah Tai! Harder! Harder! Kick the ball harder!" The blond boy screamed as his boyfriend scored another goal for the Odaiba Ocelots. (I bet some of you were thinking dirty ;) Don't deny it)<p>

Tai smiled up at his boyfriend in the bleachers

"Matt, keep it down!" Takeru said a little embarrassed at his brother's outburst.

"What? I have to keep it down but Kari doesn't?"

TK looks at his girlfriend.

"Yeah! Go Bro! Kick it! Kick it! Kick his ass!"

TK sweatdrops.

Meanwhile, Tai has scored the winning point for the team, ending the game.

"Yeah! The Ocelots win with 24 points to the Panthers' 15! Mostly to the Ocelots' MVP player, Taichi Kamiya! We'll got Tanaka Sumuro on the ground for an interview with Taichi."

"Thanks Shinji, I'm here with Taichi Kamiya, or 'The Rocket'. So Tai, who do you have to thank for your amazing victory?"

"Well Tanaka, I have my Mom and Dad, Susumu and Yuuko Yagami to thank, my friends Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa, Izzy Izumi, Joe Kido, TK Takaishi, Davis Motomiya, Yolei Inoue, Ken Ichijouji, Cody Hida, my sweet, wonderful sister, Hikari Kamiya, but the person I am most thankful to my amazing boyfriend, Yamato Ishida. Come on down here, Matty!"

Matt jumps over the divider "You were awesome Tai!" The two share a hug and a quick kiss.

"Isn't that adorable? Nothing cuter than teenage love. Are the rest of your friends here?"

"Are they Yama?"

"Everyone except Sora, Mimi, and Joe. The girls had to go to school to hand in their projects or else they'd get detention and Joe has a test or some nonsense like that."

"Why don't you pull the rest of your friends down here to celebrate with us?"

"Alright!" Tai smiles "Kari! Guys come on down!"

Kari, TK, Izzy, Yolei, Ken, Cody, and Davis run down the field towards the young couple.

"You were great, big bro!" Kari said as she hugged her brother.

"Aww, thanks Kar" Tai replied, hugging back.

"Well congratulations again, Taichi! Back to you Shinji"

"I'll see you guys soon! Good job again Tai."

"Thanks Tanaka! What do you say we go home, Yama?"

"Sounds great"

-Meanwhile, in the car-

"How was I, Yammy?"

"You were fantastic, as always. You looked pretty damn sexy with your shirt clinging onto you like that."

Tai blushes "Thanks Yammy!" Tai gives Matt a peck on the lips. Soon after, the kiss was pumped full of passion.

"Tai. Tai!"

"Yes Yama?"

"What do you say we continue this inside?"

"Good Idea"

-Within the walls of the Ishida-Kamiya apartment-

"Mmph" Matt moans as Tai kisses him forcefully on the lips.

"Oh Matt, I love you so much."

"I love you more, Tai"

"That's not possible"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Who could that be, Tai?"

"I don't know, but whoever it is, they know how to ruin a moment." Tai said as he sulked on the couch.

"I'll go see who it is." Matt stands and walks to the door. "Oh! Sora!"

"Sora?" Tai questioned.


	4. FRIENDly Advice

DIGIMON SHALL BE MINE! In the future...not yet however :I

Another short chappie. Woop!

* * *

><p>"Umm... Sorry, did I interrupt something?" Sora questioned noticing Matt's messy hair and clothes, and the fact that the was sitting on the couch, shirtless and pouting.<p>

"YES!" Tai yelled out annoyed.

"Tai!" Matt scolded his boyfriend for being so rude. "It's quite alright, Sora."

"Would it help to say that I brought food? Also, sorry for not being able to make the soccer match today. Mr. Wentaro would've bitten my head off if I didn't get that lab report finished." Sora explained.

"Food? All is forgiven dear Sora!" Tai exclaimed as he gulped down the ramen.

"Always thinking with his gut" Yamato sighed as he watched Tai amusedly.

"I'm sure you didn't come here to watch my boyfriend gulp down noodles, Sora."

"You're right Matt, I need to talk to you." Sora said nervously.

Matt and Tai exchanged glances with each other, then both looked at Sora.

"Mimi?" The two boys said simultaneously.


	5. Uncovered Secrets

Disclaimer : Digimon's not mine

"Huh? Jdudisjjzjfid! Well...yeah! How did you know?" Sora stammered.

"Oh please Sor! I bet even Davis could see you two are madly in love!" Matt exclaimed.

"Yama's right, Sora! You and Mimi are around each other 24/7! Not to mention the way you stare at each other when the other isn't looking." Tai stated.

"Even though, shes probably staring at me cuz she remembers all our good memories as BEST FRIENDS! And that's probably all we'll ever be." Sora said sadly.

"How can you be so sure?" Tai asked with slight exasperation.

"Because! I'm sure Mimi doesn't roll that way, and I don't want to risk our..." Sora said until Yamato interrupted her.

"Friendship."

"Why yes. Thanks 'Mato. That's why I came here I wanted to know how your friendship survived after you asked Taichi out since your both guys. How did you do it without humiliating him."

"Easy! I told him I loved him in private, but then he said he wanted me to ask him out in public. You don't have to do it live with an audience"

"But Matt, Mimi's an up and coming designer! She's known pretty much in all of Odaiba! What if I come out, she rejects me, and then I ruin her career? I probably wouldn't be able to live with myself! Even worse, what she laughs at me, or she says she hates me? I'm pretty sure Mimi's not a dyke." Sora said sadly.

"Sora, not to toot my own horn, but I think the leader of a band, and a soccer superstar would be more affected about coming out than a semi-no name designer." Tai said being wary of his words.

"Sora, you can't be sure until you act! If Mimi is any sort of best friend, she'll understand and tell you politely. Bestfriendship is something that can conquer a lot of obstacles." Yamato finished proudly.

"Yeah! I mean look at Matt. He almost got me killed when he separated from us in the digital world just before the battle with Piedmon, and we're still best friends, not to mention lovers." Tai gave his over a peck on the lips.

"Thanks hon, but let's not dig up old hatchets, ok?" Matt grimaced.

"No, Tai's right! You two conquered an obstacle like that and are still best friends! You're right too, Yamato. If Mimi was really my best friend, she'd understand where I was coming from, and let me down easy!" Sora exclaimed. "Thanks Yama! You too, Taichi!"

"No problem, Sora! If you ever need us, just call!" Yamato said happy that he lifted his friend's spirits.

"Yeah! And bring more food!" Taichi added.

"Tai!" Yamato scolded once more.

"Oh Tai, always thinking with your stomach..." Sora said smirking. "Anyways, thanks guys! " Sora yelled as she left the apartment.

"Bye Sora!" Both boys yelled back.

Sora thought of what the boys had told her on her way back. "Tell Mimi! If she's any sort of friend she'll understand..." Sora thought. "Hmm... Ill ask Izzy and Joe's opinion after I get some stuff for the sleep over. They're both pretty smart guys!" Sora said as she strolled towards the supermarket.


	6. Birthday Present

Disclaimer: Digimon's not mine…Yadda Yadda Yadda.

**Also, I'm sorry for two things:**

**I keep giving Mimi small chapters. Like this one. Im sorry, the next one is uber long.**

**Also, im sorry if I confuse you since I use a lot of Matt's names. IE. Yama, Yammy, Mato, Yamato, Matt, Matty.**

**SO SORRY!**

"Uggggghhhhhh!" The frustrated brunette growled.

"Where the hell is my nightgown?" She screamed as she dug through her closet.

As she dug through the mound of clothes, she uncovered a skimpy black ensemble. She blushed at the sight of the lingerie that Yamato had gotten her for her birthday a few years ago.

"Ack! Yamato!" she cried still blushing furiously.

_'Hmm...I'll bring it just in case' _Mimi thought as she stuffed the lingerie to the bottom of her duffel bag. "Maybe not as bad a present as I thought. Thanks Matt!" She squealed, smiling.

"Hmm...seems like I'm all packed. Now to make a quick pit stop at Tai's. Mom! I'm leaving!"

"Have fun at Sora's sweetie!" Her mother, Satoe, yelled back.

Mimi gets into her Mini Cooper and drives away from her house.

_'I hope you're there Tai! I really need your help.'_


	7. You can do it, Mimi!

When can I stop giving a disclaimer? ): Digimon will never be mine!

"Oh Tai!" Matt screamed as Tai hit a sensitive spot.

"Oooh feeling frisky, Yama?" Tai said chuckling.

"Ooohhh" *knockknockknock* "Uggh who could that be?" Yamato asked grumpily as he stood up to open the door.

Yamato looks through the peephole.

"Mimi?" Yamato asked.

"First Sora, now Mimi?" Tai asked with a hint of disappointment in his voice, due to the fact that he can get absolutely no time with his lover.

Matt opens the door for Mimi.

"Oh good, Tai! You're here!" Mimi squealed.

"What am I, rotten fish?" Yamato growled.

"Oh sorry Yama!" Mimi bowed apologetically.

"No problem, you know I was just messing with you." Yamato smirked.

"Anyway, why wouldn't I be here? I live here. Did you need something, Meems?" Tai asked curiously.

"Yes! I need your crest!" Mimi cried on her knees almost begging.

"Woah Mimi, calm down...or up." Matt said as he helped her back onto her feet.

"Wait you need my crest physically or figuratively?" Tai asked even more confused.

"Figuratively." Mimi said as she regained her composure. "I need your courage!"

"Let me take a wild guess as to what or who you need it for." Tai tapped his chin pretending to think, while Yamato was stifling his laughter. After 5 or so seconds, Taichi blurted out, "Sora?"

To say Mimi was dumbfounded would be an understatement. Here was Tai Kamiya, the rash-headed, bushy-haired, leader of the original digidestineds, who has let his stupidity hang out multiple times before, just deciphered a girl's internal crisis.

"Well?" Tai asked since Mimi was staring at him with a shocked look.

"Uhh...sorry! It's just that YOU of all people just found out my problem without me telling you. And I'm a girl! Some of my problems get sort of freaky!" Mimi said quickly.

"Meems you're overreacting. Tai, Izzy, Joe and I knew because of how you two act around each other." Matt said, trying his best to clarify the origin of Tai's sudden burst of knowledge.

"Now that were done insulting me, is there anything specific you need my courage for?" Tai asked a little irritated by the fact that a lot of people thought he was dense.

"Right, sorry." Mimi started "I need to know how you came out to Matt, cause I'm terrified of how Sora will treat me if I come out." Mimi stated while biting her lip.

"What makes you think she'll treat you any differently that she did with us?" Tai asked while pointing at Yamato and himself.

"Because! I'm her best friend!" Mimi cried out.

"Mimi, I have been Sora's best friend since we were 4." Tai returned.

"But I'm her best FEMALE friend! She depends on me for advice on boys! How can I do that if I'm a dyke?" Mimi sighed.

"Mimi, when was the last time Sora asked for boy advice?" Yamato queried.

"I don't know, about 5 months ago? But that crush lasted like 4 days." Mimi said pondering over Sora's last crush.

"You don't think it could've been a cover up?" Tai asked.

"I don't know guys. I just wish I could ask! I'm not worried over our friendship that much because Sora is the motherly type and she'll explain the situation. Sure, it may be awkward, but we'll pull through. We always do." Mimi said with hesitation present on her features.

"Well Mimi, I can't give you courage tips. All I can tell you is to go for it. I did that with Yamato and it worked out fantastically." Tai said. "Besides, I'm SURE Sora will like you the same way. You'll just have to ask, as soon as possible."

"All right, thanks Tai. I'm actually heading there for a sleepover." Mimi said smiling.

"Well I hope it works out for you." Yamato said also smiling.

"Oh yeah! While looking for clothes, I found that lingerie you gave me for my 16th birthday, Yamato!" Mimi said winking. "If it works out, it might actually get some use from now on."

"I told you it would!" Yamato said smugly.

"Fine, fine! Whatever. Thanks guys! Wish me luck!" she said as she ran out of the apartment.

The two boys poked their heads out of the doorway. "Good Luck!" both yelled out simultaneously.

"When do you think they'll learn about the whole destiny thing?" Tai asked curiously.

"Well, they might catch on when they find out that Joe and Izzy are dating." Yamato pondered.

"Now where were we?" Tai asked with a devilish smile on his face.

Yamato closes the apartment door. "I believe...we were here." Yamato said, unbuttoning his shirt.

'Tai and Matt helped out, but maybe I'll get Joe and Izzy's opinion too. I hope those two geeks are at home.'


End file.
